bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox Noob
Roblox Noob'''s are a group of creatures in the Robloxian species, they are most notable due to their bright colors and the majority suffering from low intelligence Etymology The name Roblox Noob are divided into two words, "Roblox" and "Noob". "Roblox", comes from Planet Roblox, the birthplanet of Robloxians, and "Noob", comes from the informal noun "newbie" which means an inexperienced newcomer to a particular activity. Fitting, of course, as the majority of its group are often low in IQ. Distribution and Diversity It can be speculated that Roblox Noobs take up the majority of Planet Roblox, if the many studies are to go by, some even feign their own intelligence just to roleplay as them. Roblox Noobs are found in nearly all habitats, they can be found in high numbers in places that are highly populated. The most famous known color scheme of a Roblox Noob is very colorful and noticeable, with a yellow head and arms, blue torso, and green legs limbs. However, that is the "Classic" color scheme. Most Roblox Noobs come in various colors, such as the bleak white skin, blue pants and grey torso Roblox Noob. More recently though, since 2014 some have been born wearing hair and full-on clothing Anatomy Despite all differences, Roblox Noobs remain with the same build, they are characterized by their blocky appearance whose limbs easily pops off in death, their external case seems to be made out of plastic, with a face that seems to be painted on rather than biologically given. They still give off sound from their body, despite their static smiling faces. This suggests there is a living moving being, capable of sound inside that plastic-like casing. Behavior '''Motion Despite a lack of joints and lack of mass between limbs, they are capable of movement. Some theorize that an invisible force is causing these limbs to stick together. Communication Roblox Noobs have several ways of communication, despite their limited movement, they can move their bodies to give off specific emotion. Older Roblox Noobs have found a way of verbally communicating with others, though their grammar is lacking at best. Feeding Roblox Noobs can eat a variety of different food, meaning they are omnivores. They mostly prefer human-like food, this can range from soda, leaves, and even noodles. As food Roblox Noobs aren't edible, mostly due in fact because of their hard exterior, which they share with other Robloxians. Relationship to Culture Roblox Noobs are quite popular outside of their own world, many people's first thoughts, when asked about Planet Roblox, is that bright color scheme of theirs. In internet culture their fame is certainly high, many memes are made about them, most famously the sound when they die. "Oof" is for most people very synonymous with Roblox Noobs or even Planet Roblox in general. And even then, there are some who aren't content with that, some people actually cosplay or roleplay as Roblox Noobs. See Also * Roblox: An accurate playable simulation of Planet Roblox. * The KnowYourMeme article about their death sound. Category:Roblox